


Playground

by Fitific



Category: Game - Fandom, Games - Fandom, Persona 5, Videogame - Fandom, persona - Fandom, videogames - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Akechi, femkechi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitific/pseuds/Fitific
Summary: Akechi is with her and Akira Kurusu's kid at a nearby playground
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Shuake - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Playground

Joker and Akechi have a kid.  
(Female Akechi point of view.)

The playground was empty except for us two, me and my son.  
That head of black short curls running around the playground by himself, trying out all the toys in the playground.  
I would not consider him a shy kid in fact he is quite social and if there were more kids at the part right now they would be all around him just like his father was with his friends. His father is at work right now s today is just me and him. Oh, how he looks just like him.

I got up from the bench and walked towards him. "Put on your beanie hat it is far too cold, we didn't buy that for you just keep it in your jacket's pocket.  
"But it makes me kind of itchy sometimes." He replied as he took it out and put it on his little head.  
"Come push me on the roundabout!" He demanded.  
"Sure" I replied.  
We walked over to the roundabout, he got on and I slowly started to push.  
"Push faster!" He demanded.  
"How about, no? It will make you dizzy just like last time." I replied sternly. Last time he ended up throwing up in a nearby trashcan.  
"You are no fun." Came his reply.  
I slowly pushed him round and round for a few minutes while he sat on it looking at the sky.

"So when is dad coming home?" he asked.  
"He should be home at around 7."  
"What's for dinner?"  
"Miso soup."  
"What's for dessert?"  
"We still have some chocolate Santas leftover from Chirstmas. But you CAN'T eat ALL of them at once. Got it?"  
"Fiiinneeee..."

"I want to ride the swing now! Come and push me!"  
And with that, he jumped off the roundabout.

"Be careful don't run and end up tripping."  
He sat on the swing set and waited patiently for me to arrive next to him.  
I gently pushed his small back.  
"Faster," he said.  
"No, you will get motion sick. You know.. like last time?   
" Why are you always like this? Daddy said you used to be really cool and edgy and didn't care if you got hurt to get what you want." He tried to turn his head around to give me a quick glance.

That man should keep his mouth shut before he gives the kid some bad ideas.

"Well I was young and stupid and I know better now."

"Why does daddy come home so late?"  
"Well he needs to work, that's why."  
"Why does he need to work?"  
"To bring us money."  
"Why do we even need money?"  
"To feed you duh." That one nearly made me laugh a bit. How silly kids can be.

Five minutes passed and he spoke up again.

"I have another question."  
"Shoot."  
"Did YOU make dinner?"  
"Yes, why are you asking that?"  
"Awwww." He sounded really disappointed.  
After a short while, he replied.  
"It's because you can't cook."  
I know this is true however it still stung a bit.  
"Well, I tried really hard to cook it."  
"That's what you said last time too."  
"Well, then next time how about YOU cook instead huh?"  
"Yaaay"  
Oh no, wait no that's a bad idea. He will make a mess in the kitchen that I have to clean up, just like last time.  
"Actually no forget that you won't cook anything until you clean up your own messes."  
"Aww"  
What is this feeling? ..... Guilt?....

"Without the supervision of course."   
I think I managed to save it.  
"Yaaay! So I can cook? Daddy can help me! He is a great chef! We will make the best curry EVER!!!"  
"I look forward to it but today we are having the miso soup I worked so VERY hard on today."  
"Fine, I will do it because I love you."   
And with that, he got off the swing.

"Daddy should be home soon. Let's go home"  
And with that, I took his hand in mine and we left the park.

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
